New Super Mario Bros. Adventure 2: Crario's New Adventure
New Super Mario Bros. Adventure 2: Bowser's Valley New Super Mario Bros. Adventure 2: An Epic Journey is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Adventure, and is the second game in the New Super Mario Bros. Adventure Series. This game is for the Wii U, and is made by TTY Inc. Contents show Characters Playable Default Mario Luigi Crario Gasparo Yellow Toad Blue Toad Mii Unlockable Peach (Beat the Game) Green Toad (Buy him in the Star Coin Shop for 25 Star Coins) Purple Toad (Buy him in the Star Coin Shop for 25 Star Coins) Wario (Buy him in the Star Coin Shop for 30 Star Coins) Waluigi (Buy him in the Star Coin Shop for 30 Star Coins) Toadsworth (Buy him the Star Coin Shop for 70 Star Coins) Koopa the Quick (Defeat every Koopaling, then buy him in the Star Coin Shop for 100 Star Coins) NPCs Peach (Until Game is Complete) Daisy Lumas Toads Toadette (Hosts the Star Coin Shop) Cosmic Spirit (Super Guide) Yoshis Rideable 1The Color Yoshis in the Game.Added by Flameguy9981Green Yellow Red Blue Pink Baby Yoshis 2The Baby Yoshis for the GameAdded by Flameguy9981Magenta (Turns into a ballon & flosts) Blue (Spits bubbles and enemies are traped inside) Yellow (Glows in the dark) Green (Turns you invisible and go through platforms) Black (Spits ink and enemies can slip and fall) White (Spits out a gust of wind boosting you into the opposite direction) Villians Bowser Bowser Jr. The Koopalings Kamek King Thwomp Worlds Flower Fields 1-1: Mushroom Party 1-2: The Underground Passageway 1-3: Yoshi Valley 1-4: Koopa Take-Over 1-Tower: Rock-Wall Tower Boss: King Thwomp 1-5: Mushroom Bounce-Way 1-6: Athletic Run 1-Castle: Iggy's Chain Chomp Castle Boss: Iggy Koopa 1-A: Party Kingdom (Buy in Star Coin Shop for 50 Star Coins) 1-B: Royal Gardens (Buy in Star Coin Shop for 55 Star Coins) 1-Enemy Course: The Goomba Stomp-Off Sandy Ruins 2-1: Desert Dash 2-2: Pokey Ridge 2-3: Quicksand Path 2-Tower: Ruin's Dungeon Boss: King Thwomp 2-4: Black-Out Pyramid 2-5: Mushroom Sunset 2-6: Lakitu Attack 2-Castle: Chinsey's Sandstorm Palace Boss: Chinsey Koopa 2-A: Stone Eye Rockslide (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 50 Star Coins) 2-B: Quicksand Ocean (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 55 Star Coins) 2-Enemy Course: Sand Bro. Athalon Snow Valley 3-1: Snowball Rampage 3-2: Snowfall Valley 3-3: Icicle Ridge 2-Tower: Frozen Gears Factory Boss: King Thwomp 3-Ghost House: Frosted Mansion 3-4: Snowy Cave 3-5: Slip'n'Slide Coaster 3-Castle: Freezey's Snow Bombardment Boss: Freezey Koopa 3-A: Freezing Blizzard (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 55 Star Coins) 3-B: Icecream Valley (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 60 Star Coins) 3-Enemy Course: Ice Piranha Meltdown House of Giants 4-1: Fun Yard 4-2: Rise of the Giants 4-Tower: Closet of Doom Boss: King Thwomp 4-3: The Mouse Hole 4-Ghost House: Monster under your Bed 4-4: Roof Voyage 4-Castle: Lemmy's Bouncy Ball Fun Boss: Lemmy Koopa 4-A: Mega Household (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 55 Star Coins) 4-B: Baby Playroom (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 60 Star Coins) 4-Enemy Course: Sledge Bro. Earthquake Island Tropics 5-1: Island Tour 5-2: Fruit-Fall Island 5-Tower: Ocean Base Boss: King Thwomp 5-4: Cheep Cheep Sea 5-5: Bridge over the Sea 5-6: Tidal Wave Panic 5-Castle: Jackson's Splash Zone Boss: Jackson B. Koopa 5-A: Ocean Cruise (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 60 Star Coins) 5-B: Yoshi's Story (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 62 Star Coins) 5-Enemy Course: Urchin Tide Pool Cookie Paradise 6-1: Candy Cane Lane 6-Ghost House: Haunted Gingerbread House 6-2: Chocolate Falls 6-Tower: Magical Cinnamon Climb Boss: King Thwomp 6-3: Hot Cocoa Bounce-Off 6-4: Yoshi's Cookie 6-5: Gingybread War 6-Castle: Morton's Sugar Rush Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. 6-Airship: Airship Landing Boss: Bowser Jr. 6-A: Smoothie Freeze-Out (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 60 Star Coins) 6-B: Snack Time (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 62 Star Coins) 6-Enemy Course: Horror Cane Strike Poison Jungle 7-1: Wiggler Valley 7-2: Jungle Way 7-3: Monkey Treehouse 7-Tower: Snake Block Tunnel Boss: King Thwomp 7-4: Poison Boat to Jungle Island 7-Ghost House: Haunted Swampland 7-Castle: Drake's Boulder Pass Boss: Drake Koopa 7-A: Man-Eating Piranhas (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 62 Star Coins) 7-B: Poison Elevator to Sky Island (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 65 Star Coins) 7-Enemy Course: The Wiggler Parade Junk Pipemaze 8-1: The Pipemaze Entrence 8-2: Pipemaze Junkyard 8-Tower: Junk Dump Boss: King Thwomp 8-3: Pipes, Mushrooms, and Flying Koopas 8-4: Sewer Waterway 8-5: Lost in the Maze 8-Castle: Larry's Warping Fun Boss: Larry Koopa 8-A: Trash Storm (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 62 Star Coins) 8-B: Destroyed Pipe Yard (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 65 Star Coins) 8-Enemy Course: Mecha Koopa Battle Mushroom City 9-1: Busy Highway 9-Ghost House: Horror Skyscraper 9-2: Subway to City Square 9-Tower: Dangerous Elevator Ride Boss: King Thwomp 9-3: Rainfall Pool Street 9-4: New Ztork City 9-5: Rooftop Skies 9-6: City Rampage 9-Castle: Wendy's White House Boss: Wendy O. Koopa 9-A: Newer Ztork City (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 65 Star Coins) 9-B: Droid Factory (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 70 Star Coins) 9-Enemy Course: Taxzi Run-Over Haunted Black-Out 10-Airship: Airship Brawl Mania Boss: Bowser Jr. 10-1: Nightime Forest 10-2: Scaredy Rat Race 10-3: Time to Shine 10-Tower: Light Box, Bright Box Boss: King Thwomp 10-4: Deadly Graveyard 10-Ghost House: Come in, and Play 10-5: Ghostly Poles 10-Castle: Lexy's Ghost Black-Out Boss: Lexy Z. Koopa 10-A: Death Graveyard (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 65 Star Coins) 10-B: King Boo's Mansion (Buy in the Star Coin SHop for 70 Star Coins) 10-Enemy Course: The Un-DeadArmy Mt. Koopa 11-1: Mountain Climb Challenge 11-2: Monty Mole Mines 11-3: Boulder Pass 11-4: Hot Geyser Show 11-Tower: Avalanche Tower Boss: King Thwomp 11-5: Freefall Waterfall 11-6: Snowcap Valley 11-7: Great Cliffs 11-Castle: Robberto's Rock Smash Boss: Robberto L. Koopa 11-A: Crumble Canyon (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 70 Star Coins) 11-B: Spine Coaster Mountain Ride (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 75 Star Coins) 11-Enemy Course: Whomp Smash-Off Magma Volcano 12-1: Magma Eruption 12-2: Under the Valcano 12-3: Into the Minefield 12-Tower: Lava Rise Escape Boss: King Thwomp 12-Ghost House: The Silent Volcano 12-4: Podoboo Infestion 12-5: Rain of the Lava King 12-Castle: Roy's Magmaw Party Boss: Roy Koopa 12-A: Volcano Escape (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 70 Star Coins) 12-B: The Sea of Lava (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 75 Star Coins) 12-Enemy Course: Magmaw Heat Up Cloudy Skies 13-1: Take to the Skies 13-2: Paratroopa Army 13-Ghost House: The Floating Mansion 13-3: Mushroom Hights 13-Tower: Sky-High Tower Boss: King Thwomp 13-4: Rainbow Cruise 13-5: Sky Garden 13-6: Monster Storm 13-Castle: Ludwig's Flying Fortress Boss: Ludwig von Koopa 13-Airship: Prepare for War Boss: Bowser Jr. 13-A: Airplane Flight (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 75 Star Coins) 13-B: Mushroom Flight-Way (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 80 Star Coins) 13-Enemy Course: Bullet Bill Target Practice Koopa Planet 14-1: Koopa Planet Skyway 14-2: Starry Path 14-Tower: Stone-Crushing Megahammers Boss: Megahammer 14-3: Koopa Starway 14-Ghost House: Un-Dead Koopa Troop 14-5: Koopaling Ave. 14-Bowser's Castle: Bowser Jr.'s Mini Fortress Boss: Bowser Jr. 14-A: Repairing the Airship (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 75 Star Coins) 14-B: The Koopalings' Revenge (Buy in the Star Coin Shop for 80 Star Coins) 14-Enemy Course: Koopa Troopa Shell Kick-Off Bowser's Fortress 15-1: This is Peach's Castle? 15-Tower: Magical Death House Boss: Kamek 15-2: Red-Hot Magma Cruise 15-3: Ashroom Gourge 15-4: Elevator Showdown 15-Bowser's Castle: Road to Bowser Boss: Bowser 15-Bowser's Castle: Rise of the Koopa King Final Boss: Giant Bowser 15-A: Dry Bowser's Return (Complete the second 15-Bowser's Castle, then buy in the Star Coin Shop for 100 Star Coins) Secret Final Boss: Giant Dry Bowser 15-Enemy Course: Koopa Kid Fun House Superstar Road Star-1: The Koopa Apocalypse Star-2: Sandstorm Desert Star-3: Snowball Avalanche Star-4: Beanstalk to Giant Land Star-5: Volcanic Island Star-6: Clockwork Ruins Star-7: King of Swing Star-8: Waterwork Pipemaze Star-9: Ball'n'Chain Factory Star-10: Haunted Swampland Star-11: Dragon Eye Mountain Star-12: Spine Coaster of Death Star-13: Airport Take-Off Star-14: Megahammer's Crash Site Star-15: Peach's Castle Challenge Enemies (by order of introductory world) World 1 - Mushroom Grassland Flat Rex Dino-Rhino Smooth Pokey World 2 - Sandy Ruins Camo Koopa Dino-Rhino Smooth Pokey World 3 - Snow Valley Sharp Pokey Porcu-Puffer Solider Cheep (Faster Cheep Cheep) Stretch World 4 House of Giants The Amazing Flyin' Sledge Brother Rainbow Koopa Torpedo Ted Sledge Brothers Pickaxe Brothers (Hammer Brothers, but without a pattern) Boss Bass Wlarrg (Water Blargg) World 5 Island Tropics Thwimp Mr. Egg Evil Baby Yoshi Chemical Yoshi (Breathes Chemicals) World 6 Cookie Paradise Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) Air Koopas Air Goomba Cloud Wiggler World 7 Poison Jungle Dry Bones Dry Wiggler Fire Brother Fire Hammer Brother World 8 Junk Pipemaze Evil Longtounge Yoshi Evil Cut Yoshi Evil Rainbow Yoshi Evil Sugar Yoshi Evil Infinite Yoshi Evil Flight Yoshi Evil Volcanic Yoshi Evil Shell Yoshi (Only in Airship, Koopaling Castle, and Bowser Castle) Hyper Koopa (Invincible Super Koopa that waves in a pattern) Defective Goomba (Like the Goombas in games aside from Super Mario World) Ninjii Defective Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) Swooper World 9 Mushroom City Crab (From Mario Bros.) World 10 Haunted Black-Out Octorock (From Legend of Zelda) World 11 Mt. Koopa Thwimp Mr. Egg Evil Baby Yoshi Chemical Yoshi (Breathes Chemicals) World 12 Magma Volcano Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) Air Koopas Air Goomba Cloud Wiggler World 13 Cloudy Skies Dry Bones Dry Wiggler Fire Brother Fire Hammer Brother World 14 Koopa Planet Dry Bones Dry Wiggler Fire Brother Fire Hammer Brother World 15 Bowser's Fortress Evil Longtounge Yoshi Evil Cut Yoshi Evil Rainbow Yoshi Evil Sugar Yoshi Evil Infinite Yoshi Evil Flight Yoshi Evil Volcanic Yoshi Evil Shell Yoshi (Only in Airship, Koopaling Castle, and Bowser Castle) Hyper Koopa (Invincible Super Koopa that waves in a pattern) Defective Goomba (Like the Goombas in games aside from Super Mario World) Ninjii Defective Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) Swooper Superstar Road Longtounge Yoshoomba Goom Cutter Pyro Llamarado Coldillian Blue Peekydillo Keyboard Stu Volcanic Yoshirpent Shell Spike (Enemy) Cold Plant Chomper Old Rhythem Beat Green Ninjii Gross Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) Mario Crario & Luigi Mechaniloids Star Coin Shop Characters Green Toad (25 Star Coins) Purple Toad (25 Star Coins) Wario (30 Star Coins) Waluigi (60 Star Coins) Toadsworth (70 Star Coins) Koopa the Quick (100 Star Coins) (Defeat every Koopaling first) Levels *W1 *W2 *W3 *W4 *W5 *W6 *W7 *W8 *W9 Flower Path Beryl Beach Power-Ups Donkey Kong (1981) - Foxfire - Kong - Tasty Garlics - Barrel MonKong - Buzzbee Ninja - Tsutan'ōmen Super Mario Bros. (1985) - Buzzy Beetle - Hammer Bro. - Koopa Paratroopa - Lakitu - Spiny - Buzzy Cannon - Beetroot Bro. - Fire Paratroopa - Fan Lakifiend - Sky Blue Spiny Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) - Beezo - Flurry - Ostro - Snifit - Subcon - Tweeter - Frog-Beezo - Slurry - Pebble Froggie - Turban Snifit - Subconian Tribear - Hut-Hut Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) - Blazing Piranhacus Giganticus - Baby Octo-Blooper - Speedy Cheep - Devil Metool - Octo-Blooper Nanny - Orb Bro. - Snow Bass - Buster Bomber - Purple Colossal Koopa Paratroopa - Bandana Bones - Buzzer Bro. - Ice Chomp - Stone Ant Trooper - Purple Gargantua Koopa Troopa - Green Pattan - Grand Goomoni - Leaping Flame Metool - Stone Jelectro - Micro-Icy Iggy Koopa - Cat Missile Bill - Pinchly - Teal Nipper Plant - Blue Para-Beetle - Paragoomoni - Micro-Scruff Roc - Pink Piranhacus Giganticus - Snow Ptooie - Red Paragoomoni - Water Spark Joe - Rocky Hammer - Sledgerang Bro. - Dry Spike - Spiny Piranha-Cheep - Albino Stealth-o-Guana - Venus Hammer Trap - Angry Sun - Baby Blooper - Baby Cheep - Big Bertha - Blooper Nanny - Boomerang Bro. - Boss Bass - Buster Beetle - Colossal Koopa Paratroopa - Dry Bones - Fire Bro. - Fire Chomp - Fire Snake - Gargantua Koopa Troopa - Giant Cannonball - Grand Goomba - Hot Foot - Jelectro - Micro-Goomba - Missile Bill - Muncher - Nipper Plant - Para-Beetle - Paragoomba - Pile Driver Micro-Goomba - Piranhacus Giganticus - Ptooie - Red Paragoomba - Rocket Engine - Rocky Wrench - Sledge Bro. - Spike - Spiny Cheep-Cheep - Stretch - Venus Fire Trap Super Mario Land (1989) - Bombshell Gloopa - Cat Bullet Biff - Cat Goombo - Huckit Soldier - Bombshell Koopa - Bullet Biff - Goombo - Honen Princess Toadstool for President (1990) - Huge Paragoomba - Huge Paragoomoni Super Mario World (1990) - Amazing Flyin' Boomerang Bro. - Cat Banzai Bill - Beach Cat Koopa - Gorilla Jane - Violet Blurp - Violet Ninja Mettaur - Dry Sir Chuck - Climbing Kroopa - Bone Ninjoe - Ancient Fishbone - Azure Chargin' Chuck - LakiMet - Jumping Piranha Lilyplant - Blue Pumpkin Plant - Kamikaze Woodchucker - Gorgon Jane - Light-Blue Magikoopa - Mecha-Scorch-Koopa - Snow Mega Mole - Elite Jet Joe / Sniper Jet - Spiked Banzai Bill - Gothiceon - Ra Rex - Burrfurr - Rip Van Mask - Appleby - Bandana Spear Guy - Drumstick Bro. - Super Cat Koopa - Sumo Thwimp - Bombshell Torpedo Ted - Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro - Banzai Bill - Beach Koopa - Big Boo - Blurp - Bony Beetle - Chargin' Chuck - Climbing Koopa - Eerie - Fishbone - Fishin' Boo - Fishin' Lakitu - Jumping Piranha Plant - Jumping Pumpkin Plant - Kamikaze Koopa - Li'l Sparky - Magikoopa - Mecha-Koopa - Mega Mole - Para-bomb - Pidgit Bill - Porcupuffer - Rex - Reznor - Rip Van Fish - Skull Box - Spike Top - Sumo Bro. - Super Koopa - Thwimp - Torpedo Ted Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) - Crystal Chikunto - Vile-lin - Pand Charlie Pand Charlie - ROB Warrior - Spingrool - Chikunto - Honebōn - Jō - Kurokyura - Mōgyo Wario's Woods (1994) - Bodyslam Antr - Fuzzy Bandinero - Ancient Piranha Plants - Turban Gaugau - Spud-Throwin' Udo - Electric Monkiki Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) - Aqua Lakimaddie - Cowboy Bandit - Cowboy Goom - Cute Wavebird - Tall Boo Guy - Aquobbit - Red Bumpty - Cactus Joe - Chomp-Munk - Strike Chuckeleon - Wild Dizzy Dandy - KnightJiro - Purple Fang - Swamp Guy - Cape-Galoomba - Fly Snifit - Froggie Pirate - Jolting Squirrel Bro. - Green Grunt (Wario Land) - WoodMettaur - Hootie the Blue Fish - Jean de Fillet - Kounbaba - Lantern Ghost - Lunge Fish - Mace Guy - Needlenose - Nep-Enut - Preying Mantas - Skeleton Goonie - Slugger - Solo Toady - Spear Guy - Stilt Guy - Support Ghost - Toady - Very Goonie - Whirly Fly Guy - Wild Ptooie Piranha - Zeus Guy - Aqua Lakitu - Bandit - Baron von Zeppelin - Boo Balloon - Boo Guy - Bubble Dayzee - Bumpty - Cactus Jack - Chomp - Coin Bandit - Dizzy Dandy - Dr. Freezegood - Fang - Fat Guy - Flutter - Fly Guy - Frog Pirate - Green Glove - Grunt - Harry Hedgehog - Hootie the Blue Fish - Jean de Fillet - Kounbaba - Lantern Ghost - Lunge Fish - Mace Guy - Needlenose - Nep-Enut - Preying Mantas - Skeleton Goonie - Slugger - Solo Toady - Spear Guy - Stilt Guy - Support Ghost - Toady - Very Goonie - Whirly Fly Guy - Wild Ptooie Piranha - Zeus Guy Super Mario 64 (1996) - Amp - Big Bully - Bomp - Bubba - Chill Bully - Chuckya - Grindel - Mr. Blizzard - Scuttle Bug - Spindel - Sushi - Tox Box - Whomp Yoshi's Story (1997) - Piranha Pest - Piranha Sprout - Propeller Shy Guy Paper Mario (2000) - Albino Dino - Clubba - Shy Stack - Spiny Tromp Wario Land 4 (2001) - Beezley - Big Ball - Black Duck - Butatabi - Deburina - Denden - Dice Men - Diva's Lips - Eggplant Warrior - Green Enemy - Hiyoko - Hotaru - Imomushi - Kaentsubo - Mechanical Fish - Onomī - Pearl Bird - PET Bottom - Pig Head Statue - Pin Enemy - Robo Bird - Skeleton Bird - Spike Cannon - Tobawani - Toge - Togenobi - Togerobo - Tonkachi - Toy Car - Tiny Pand Charlie - Yūrei Super Mario Sunshine (2002) - Chain Chomplet - Coo Coo - Electrokoopa - Jumping Blooper - Plungelo - Pokey Sprout - Polluted Piranha Plant - Seedy Pod - Sleepy Boo - Snooze-A-Koopa - Swoopin' Stu Mario Party 7 (2005) - Big Scuttle Bug New Super Mario Bros. (2006) - Balloon Boo - Blockhopper - Broozer - Cheep-Chomp - Deep-Cheep - Mega Cheep-Cheep - Mega Deep-Cheep - Mega Unagi - Squiggler - Super Dry Bones - Super Piranha Plant Yoshi's Island DS (2006) - Crabble - Crusher Blargg - Ghost Piranha - Glide Guy - Hanging Blow Hard - Super Big Tap-Tap - Zeus Guy Super Paper Mario (2007) - Red I - Spiky Tromp Super Mario Galaxy (2007) - Bomb Boo - Chomp Pup - Cluckboom - Crabber - Flipbug - Goombeetle - Ice Podoboo - Jack O' Goomba - Octoguy - Octoomba - Octopus - Prickly Piranha Plant - Slurple - Spiky Topman - Spring Topman - Star Bunny - Topmini - Undergrunt Mario Kart Wii (2008) - Mega Wiggler New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Bramball - Clampy - Cooligan - Eep-Cheep - Heavy Para-Beetle - Huckit Crab - Ice Bro. - Jellybeam - King Bill - Mega Fuzzy - Mega Urchin - Missile Banzai Bill - River Piranha Plant - Scaredy Rat - Stalking Piranha Plant - Stone Spike - Super Venus Fire Trap Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) - Choppah - Elite Octoomba - Fizzlit - Gummit - Marmaargh - Magmaw - Mattermouth - Octoboo - Rhomp - Silver Chomp - Smeech - Spiky Piranha Plant - Whimp Super Mario 3D Land (2011) - Draglet - Flophopper - Golden Tail Goomba - Goomba Tower - Grand Tail Goomba - Inky Piranha Plant - Morty Mole - Para-Biddybud - Peepa - Prongo - Sandmaargh - Stingby - Tail Bob-omb - Tail Boo - Tail Bullet Bill - Tail Goomba - Tail Thwomp - Wallop New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) - Boohemoth - Big Bone Piranha Plant - Bone Goomba - Bone Piranha Plant New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Baby Dragoneel - Balloon Goomba - Bowser Amp - Fliprus - Goombrat - Gūrundai - Grrrol - Mecha Cheep - Mega Grrrol - Red Skull Box - Targeting Ted - Venus Ice Trap - Waddlewing Comments0 Levels Items Items Objects Collectable Power-Ups Super Mushroom Fire Flower Ice Flower Thunder Flower Spike Mushroom Time Suit Green Apple Acorn Mushroom Propeller Mushroom Penguin Suit Tanooki Leaf Cape Feather Metal Mushroom Tiny Mushroom Invincible Star Yoshi Egg/Baby Yoshi Eggs Super Flower